


History class

by gothgirlnexdoor



Series: Despair Free School Life [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, it's like a very short one shot, like idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9682682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothgirlnexdoor/pseuds/gothgirlnexdoor
Summary: So I was playing school mode and Kiyotaka told Me-koto (get it, because you play as Makoto? Ok, I stop.) about his grandfather who messed up pretty badly. So I had the idea "What if his grandpa might be a topic in history class?" and wrote a one shot about it.





	

It was a day like any other. Everyone acted like always. Nothing unusual. Class has started. History class to be precise. It was one of the easier classes for Kiyotaka. Remembering facts wasn't that hard for him. Failing history class was just proof that someone was a very lazy person, at least that's the moral compass' thought. Usually, Kiyotaka was looking forward to history class. But not today. „Today, class,“, the teacher announced, „We're going to talk about something more recent. Our former prime minister Toranosuke Ishimaru.“ It hit Kiyotaka like a brick in the face. Of course, his deceased grandfather made history. But he hoped that he never had to encounter that in school. With slight panic in his face he looked around his class and hoped noone would draw the conclusion „Wait, that name sounds familiar.“ and point out that Kiyotaka also had the last name „Ishimaru“. The teacher started with some facts about Kiyotaka's grandfather and continued with his political career. It became worse with every sentence the teacher said. One Kiyotaka's classmates raised thier hand. Most likely to ask a question. Or to point *it* out. The moral compass' panic rose to his head and because of that his body moved on its own. He quickly ran out of class and into his dorm room. Luckily he was able to hold back the tears.  
Kiyotaka would never miss class. And if he was to leave one specific lesson, he would come back as quickly as possibe. But this time he didn't retun at all. He didn't want to face his classmates, the questions they might have. The teen sat on his bed, staring at the opposing wall. Until a knock interrupted him. Kiyotaka reacted, but didn't answer. Another knock. „Oi, Ishi! Let me in!“, a rough male voice yelled. Kiyotaka jumped and quickly opened the door. „Oowada, what are you doing here?“,he asked. Mondo Oowada was one of Kiyotaka's classmates. He was the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader. At first their personalities clashed, causing a lot of tension between them. But after a while, and countless detentions Kiyotaka gave Mondo, the two became close friends. „I'm here to bring yer stuff.“, the taller teen stepped into Kiyotaka's room, putting a schoolbag onto the desk. „Th-thank you.“, Kiyotaka said while closing the door. „What's the matter anyway? Ya usually never leave in the middle of class.“ Kiyotaka expected his friend to ask questions. „I... didn't feel well...“, he told Mondo. „Ya jokin'?“, the biker raised an eyebrow, „Ya even sat in class once with the biggest fuckin' cold.“ Kiyotaka played with his thumbs while looking down to the floor. „I didn't mean it like that.“ “Huh? Then whaddya mean?“ The black haired boy debated with himself whether or not to tell Mondo about his problem. „..Do you promise me to keep this to yourself?“, he then asked, looking the other student directily into his lavender eyes. „Wha- I- yeah! Of course! It's a man's promise!“ Kiyotaka smiled at that statement. He never really had freinds in the past, so it was a nice feeling someone tried to help him with his problems also respected his feelings. „Well, I'm sure you remember the topic of today's history class, right?“ „Uh.. some prime minister or somethin' like that. He caused a big scandal, yadda yadda.“ That hit Kiyotaka yet again. But he held it back. „Y-yes. Exactly. That prime minister was my grandfather.“ Mondo's eyes grew wide. „What, really?“ „His name was Toranosuke Ishimaru!“, Kiyotaka mentioned it again because it was safe to assume that Mondo didn't remember the name, most likely due to the fact that he liked to sleep during class quite a lot, „I mean, I am surprised that noone noticed the fact that my name is Ishimaru as well!“ „That's explains why ya ran out of class. I mean, that Toranosuke did cause a lot of problems.“ „I know!“, Kiyotaka slowly started crying, „I even know things about him that never touched publicity! D- do you know how much debt he left us when he died years ago?! He made our lives so much harder only because he relied on his genius brain! I just- I just never want to encounter his history ever again, I- my- my family suffured enough!“ „Ishi, calm down!“, Mondo suddenly grabbed the crying boys shoulders and pulled him so close that their foreheads touched. „Take some deep breaths, will ya?“, Mondo said in a demanding, but calming and caring tone. Kiyotaka listened to him, he closed his eyes and took some deep breaths. „I'm sorry for yelling at you.“ , he then apologized. „Hey, it's fine. I totally understand ya.“ Kiyotaka quickly hugged the taller boy. „Thank you for listening to me. You're the first one to do that.“, the smaller boy admitted. „I'm glad I can help ya somehow. I mean, I barely did anytin' so yeah...“ „You were willing to listen to me. That's a lot more than you think it might be.“ After a few moments the two broke the hug and smiled at each other. 

„..Thank you, Mondo.“


End file.
